Undertale RP Wikia:Wiki Policy
General Policy *All users must observe proper etiquette when contributing to the wiki. This means: **No harassment: Attacking a user, their race, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, et cetera. **No trolling: Intentional action or inaction with the purpose of annoying other users. **No spamming: Addition of repetitive, excessive, and/or unnecessary content and/or comments. **No vandalism: Intentionally defacing or altering content without permission. **No impersonation: Intentionally mimicking a user’s account name, avatar, or userpage, unless consent has been given by the mimicked user. **No condoning illegal activities: Encouraging or admitting to any generally illegal activity such as thievery, piracy, or murder. **No NSFW content: Content of a pornographic, excessively violent, or otherwise indecent nature. **No stolen content: Content used without permission from the original author/artist, and/or content claimed as one’s own work when it is not. **No minimodding: Attempting to perform a staff member’s duties without the appropriate user rights to do so. See the Staff Policy for details. *All reports must provide sufficient evidence to back the claims. Evidence may be provided in the following forms, in order of preference: **Direct links to the offense. **Screen captures of the offense. **Text logs of the offense. **Admission of guilt by the offender. **Multiple witness accounts. *If the wiki policy is violated, a Message Wall Warning will be issued, unless another form of warning would be more appropriate. (See Discipline Policy) Image Policy *All images must be used for a page or thread. **Any unapplied images will be removed after one day, to allow the uploader enough time to apply them appropriately. *Any and all pornographic or otherwise NSFW images will be deleted immediately. *Any and all stolen artwork that is uploaded with a copyright claim, or uploaded and used without proof of the author’s consent, will immediately be deleted, and the uploader will be punished appropriately. Forum Policy *Any and all threads that are primarily spam, harassment, and/or trolling will be deleted. *Threads that have exceeded 300 posts will be closed to prevent lag buildup. Users are welcome and encouraged to continue their discussions in a new thread. *Forum threads must be on the appropriately labeled forum board *The creator of a thread is the owner of the thread, and has the rights to create any additional rules for the thread that they wish, provided they do not violate this policy. *To roleplay on the forums, one must: **Request and be accepted by the thread owner for a role prior to roleplaying. **Designate Out Of Character (OOC) speech as such using parentheses (), brackets [], braces {}, or comment lines //. *To run a roleplay on the forums, one must: **Only use a temporary setting*, or one of the wiki’s Alternate Universes belonging to one's self. **Be reasonable when accepting or denying potential roleplayers. *Temporary setting: An undeveloped setting that lasts only as long as the roleplay itself, for the purpose of giving the roleplay somewhere to take place. Chat Policy *Intentional advertising of other wikis, chatrooms, or sites in the main chatroom is forbidden. *If a roleplay is occurring in chat, users must designate Out Of Character (OOC) speech as such using parentheses (), brackets [], braces {}, or comment lines //. *To roleplay in chat, one must: **Ensure that at least three people (including one’s self) intend to participate in the roleplay. **Have an Original Character (OC) page that satisfies the wiki policy, or have the support of at least 80% of the other roleplayers to use an alternate character*. **Give other users the chance to respond and take action. **Not godmod: Manipulating (an)other user(s)’ character(s), repeatedly dodging attacks, dealing out instant death hits, using infinite healing items, et cetera. *Alternate character: A canon Undertale character, or character from another setting. Category Policy *All articles must be categorized appropriately, in accordance with this policy. **If an article is not correctly categorized, a staff member will correct it. If the owner of the page continuously goes against the categorization policy, they will be warned. *All pages must be categorized as the owner's, by adding the category User;. This will be done automatically when the template is used correctly. *All pages must have one of the following primary categories: **Canon **Official **Community **OC **AU **Species **Story *Appropriate secondary categories depend on the primary category, as follows: **Canon, Official, and Community articles do not require any further categorization. **OC articles should indicate the species, gender, and any additional groups. **AU articles should indicate whether the article is a RP AU, Story AU, or Game AU. **Species articles should be categorized in a matching species category. **Story articles should indicate the genre of the story. Page Policy Section A: All Pages *All pages must reach a minimum of: **Twenty (20) sentences, not including quotes, ACTs, or flavor text. **Three (3) paragraphs. **Two-thousand five-hundred (2500) bytes in file size. *All pages must indicate the present owner(s)’ main account(s) at the top of the page using the template. *Spelling, grammar, punctuation, et cetera must be neat and legible. *No page may contain content that, when in the context of the canon story, break or bend it in a significant manner. Section B: Original Character (OC) Pages *Original Characters must not possess any direct relation to a canon character. *Original Characters must not be overpowered (OP). This includes: **Stats exceeding the "Soft Limit" of 10,000 HP, 50 AT, and 50 DF, or the sum of AT and DF being over 80, unless logically explained. **Stats exceeding the "Hard Limit" of 20,000 HP, 99 AT, 99 DF, AT and DF sum of over 160. **Teleportation, immortality, Gaster Blasters, time manipulation, unlimited summoning, meta-acknowledgment*, and/or any other ability to make the character (virtually) unbeatable. *Each character should be described on their own page, unless they are a part of an inseparable group such as a set of twins. *Original Characters must be of a species that is compatible with the Undertale universe. **Allowed species: Humans, monsters, ghosts, robots, animals, (in)animate objects, hybrids **Disallowed species: Multidimensional beings, 'real' demons and angels *An Original Character must function independantly from any Alternate Universe(s). Characters designed specifically for an AU must be included in the AU page instead of given their own page. *An Original Character in a species must obey the species' terms and conditions as set out by the species owner (see species page policy) **The species owner therefore has some creative control over any Original Character in their species. They may request changes be made in order to satisfy the terms and conditions, or remove the Original Character from the species. *Meta-acknowledgment: Using the SAVE feature, acknowledging the player/that they're in a game, et cetera. Section C: Species Pages *All species must be compatible with the Undertale universe. *As a whole, no species may be considered excessively overpowered. While some species (such as boss monsters) may be powerful, they must have faults and be able to be defeated. *A species' owner may create terms and conditions for a species, provided they satisfy the policy. Section D: Alternate Universe (AU) Pages *Alternate Universe pages are exempt from the All Pages policy regarding warping and breaking canon. *An Alternate Universe must be self-contained, unless interactions between Alternate Universes have been agreed upon by the owner(s). *Alternate Universes must be the original creations of the page owner, not exact copies of another's work. Coincidentally similar names or backing concepts are not violations of this policy. *Users should not create an Alternate Universe for the sake of getting away with breaking other policies, such as making overpowered characters. Section E: Joke pages *There must be clear indication on the page that it is a joke page. *Joke pages are exempt from most page policies, with the exception of size policies inactivity policies and the NSFW policy. Section F: Community Pages *Community pages are exempt from inactivity policies *A community page must have a clear indication at the top of the page that it is a community page. *Community pages have no owner, and any user may edit them, with the exception of new users*. Community pages are protected so that new users can not edit them. *A user retains ownership rights only to specifically designated sections authored by them on some community pages. *New Users: Users with fewer than ten (10) article edits and three (3) days on the wiki. Section G: Official Pages *Official pages are not to be edited by any user of user rights less than administrator. *Any changes to official pages (barring the fixing of grammatical or spelling errors) must be reviewed by the entire staff team. *Updates to policy pages must be accompanied by a highlighted thread and announcement in the Community Corner. *All users will be given a grace period of three (3) days to adjust to any changes made to policies before they are enforced. Section H: Personal Pages *Personal pages are exempt from all other page policies. *Personal pages may not be used in place of other pages. For example, an Original Character written on a personal page may not be used for roleplaying in the chatroom. Featured Article Policy *Featured Articles will be selected monthly by the community in two phases: Nominations and Voting. **Nominations will take place during the first half of the preceding month. **Voting will take place in the second half of the preceding month. *Articles that are under no circumstances eligible for a Featured Article nomination are: **Articles that are marked as joke pages. **Articles marked for inactivity or deletion. *A nomination must: **Not be for one’s own article. **Provide a link and a reason for the nomination. **Nominate an article with at least one image. *When nominating an Article, a user may nominate one article per category *When voting for Featured Article, a user may vote on one nominated article per category. **While a user cannot nominate their own article(s), if their article(s) were nominated by another user, they may vote for their own article(s). Adoption Policy *Once a page is adopted all ownership rights are transferred from the previous owner to the new owner. *Any adoptions must show proof of the willingness of all parties involved in the transfer. **Should a dispute arise over the adoption of a page, This proof of willingness must be provided. ***If no proof of willingness can be provided, the previous owner(s) of the page will retain rights to it. ***If proof of willingness can be provided, the new owner(s) will retain rights to it. **Given that the adoption process may be confusing, no punishments will be enacted upon anyone involved in a dispute over ownership unless it can be proven that the user has malicious intent, or the user is a repeating offender. Deletion Policy *A user may request that their page be deleted at any time. **Only the clearly indicated owner(s) of the page may request its deletion. **If a page has multiple owners, all parties must request the deletion. **Should a Featured Article be deleted by request, a copy of the page shall be archived prior to the deletion. *A page that can be considered empty will be deleted immediately, unless it has applicable protection. An empty page is one that: **Has no visible content, not counting categories or images; **Is less than two-hundred (200) bytes; or **Contains fewer than three (3) sentences. *If a page goes against the appropriate page policies, and has no applicable protection, it will be marked for deletion using the template. **The owner is allowed a one month period to fix all issues with the page. If they fail to do so within the one month period the page will be deleted. **A user may not remove or edit a mark for deletion themselves, regardless of whether or not they have fixed the issues outlined. If a user believes that the mark for deletion is no longer valid, they should contact a rollback, content moderator, or administrator to review the page and remove or edit the mark. *A user may protect their pages from being marked for deletion by… **Creating the page in accordance with the appropriate policies, or editing it to bring it to these standards within one (1) hour of creation. **Using the template at the very top of the page. This will protect the page for a period of no more than seven (7) days relative to when the template was placed on the page. No other Work In Progress markers or locations will be recognized by the staff. *If a page has not been edited for more than three (3) months, it will be marked for inactivity using the template. **Once a page has been marked for inactivity, the owner will be allowed a period of one month to remove the mark. **If the owner can be contacted, they will be notified that their page has been marked as inactive, and instructed on how to deal with the situation. **If the owner cannot be contacted (Their account has been closed and there is no clear direction left behind for how to contact them) the page will be deleted immediately. **Articles that have been selected as Featured Articles are not subject to inactivity markings. *If a page’s only owner(s) has/have been blocked for a time exceeding three (3) months, the page will be marked for salvaging using the template. **The blocked user(s) is/are allowed a period of no more than one month to salvage their work from the page before it is deleted. **Alternatively, the blocked user(s) may communicate with an administrator on neutral ground (such as Community Central) that they are allowing another user to adopt their page. Staff Policy *The staff team can be divided into seven levels of user rights. **'Bureaucrats': Users with the the rights to promote and demote users from any local staff level, and the responsibility to keep the staff team organized. All Bureaucrats also have the rights and responsibilities of Administrators. **'Administrators': Powerful Users with the rights to moderate chat, forums, articles, and official pages. They hold the responsibility to solve any non-staff issue on the wiki. **'Content Moderators': Users with the rights to rollback vandalism, mark pages for deletion and inactivity, as well as deleting marked pages. They have the responsibility to review pages regularly. **'Rollbacks': Users with the rights to rollback vandalism, mark pages for deletion and inactivity, and hold the responsibility to review pages regularly. **'Discussions Moderators': Users with the rights to move, close, and remove forum thread, kick and ban in the chatroom, and the responsibility to enforce the forum policy and chat policy. **'Chat Moderators': Users with the rights to kick and ban from chatroom, and have the responsibility to enforce the chat policy. **'Training Moderators': Users with the rights and responsibilities of one of the above Moderator or Rollback positions. Training Moderators are being reviewed by the Bureaucrats for aptitude in their field for a period of no more than one month. *A member of the staff team will be demoted, or asked to resign if they... **Fail to attend to their responsibilities. **Act in a fashion that makes them unpleasant to work with. **Act in a fashion that makes the users of the wiki uncomfortable. *A member of the staff team may be promoted if they… **Show exemplary work with their responsibilities **Are the next in line if someone above them is demoted or resigns, causing an imbalance. Discipline Policy *Disciplinary measures are typically taken in lesser manners for first offenders, and in increasing strength on repeating offenders. *Obvious trolls, major spammers, major vandals, and the like will receive immediate infinite blocks. *Generally, the evolution of discipline on the main wiki will be akin to the following: **Warning on Message Wall. **One day block. **One week block. **One month block. **Infinite block. *Message Wall Warnings are permanent fixtures, and are not to be removed. If a user removes a Message Wall Warning will only result in the Warning being restored and the user being further warned or blocked. *No more than one Message Wall Warning may be issued per month without the next offense earning a block. *Generally, the evolution of discipline in the chatroom will be akin to the following. **Two hour ban. **One day ban. **One week ban. **One month ban. **Infinite ban. *Any ban will be preceded by at least one warning and at least one kick. No more than two warnings and two kicks may be given per hour without a ban being given on the next offense. *If a user is blocked or banned, they will remain blocked or banned until the block or ban expires. *If a user has proof that a block or ban was made in error, they may contest it peacefully on neutral ground, such as Community Central. **Evading a block or ban with alternate accounts will result in the immediate blocking of all known accounts for an indefinite period. **In rare circumstances, if a block has been issued and more than six (6) months has passed, the user may attempt to prove to the staff team that they have learned from their mistake on neutral ground such as Community Central. If the user is successful in convincing the staff team, they will be allowed back on a “Thin Ice” basis. Should the user now on Thin Ice perform any action that is deemed to be of malicious intent, they will be blocked permanently and lose the opportunity to ever return. Category:Official